Season 4 (Andre132)
Episodes # Bionic Rebellion (401/402) - March 18, 2015 # Left Behind (403) - March 25, 2015 # Mission Mania (404) - April 1, 2015 # Spike vs. Spikette (405) - April 8, 2015 # Forbidden Hero (406) - April 15, 2015 # My Master is My Student (407) - April 22, 2015 # Mighty Rats (408/409) - April 29, 2015 # Bionic Action Heroes (410/411) - May 6, 2015 # Bionic Dog (412) - May 13, 2015 # Ultimate Tailgate Challenge (413) - May 20, 2015 # Space Elevator (414) - May 27, 2015 # Bionic Lair Training (415) - June 3, 2015 # New Soldiers, Old Faces (416) - June 10, 2015 # We Learn Bionics, Not Languages (417) - June 17, 2015 # Too Many Kids (418) - June 24, 2015 # Chase: The Dream (419) - July 1, 2015 # Powers and Bionics (420) - July 8, 2015 # An Unusual Amount of Missions (421) - July 15, 2015 # Bionics in Chips (422) - July 22, 2015 # Leo Leaves the Lair (423) - July 29, 2015 # Party in a Lair (424) - August 5, 2015 # Soldiers, Attack (425/426) - August 12, 2015 Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport (22/22 * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport (22/22) * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport (22/22) * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley (22/22) * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport (20/22) Recurring Cast * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Will Forte as Eddy * Madison Pettis as Janelle Brown * Cole Ewing as Sebastian Krane * Max Charles as Spin Krane * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob Krane * Michaela Carrozzo as Caitlin * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport * Eddie Perino as Trent * John Eric Bentley as Mr. President * Dustin Ingram as Scott * Ashley Argota as Sarah Krane * Telma Hopkins as Rose * Ben Stillwell as Owen * Ben Bode as Special Agent Graham * Garrett Backstrom as Ethan * Oana Gregory as Stephanie * Grace Kaufman as Kerry Perry * Nicole Pettis as Agent Reed * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Will Forte as Eddy * Madison Pettis as Janelle Brown * Cole Ewing as Sebastian Krane * Max Charles as Spin Krane * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob Krane * Michaela Carrozzo as Caitlin * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport * Eddie Perino as Trent * John Eric Bentley as Mr. President * Dustin Ingram as Scott * Ashley Argota as Sarah Krane * Telma Hopkins as Rose * Ben Stillwell as Owen * Ben Bode as Special Agent Graham * Garrett Backstrom as Ethan * Oana Gregory as Stephanie * Grace Kaufman as Kerry Perry * Nicole Pettis as Agent Reed Guest Cast * Piper Curda as Cheerleader * Bella Thorne as News Reporter Trivia *After the title Lab Rats: Bionic Island in the episode "Bionic Action Heroes" it will renamed to Lab Rats: Bionic Lair. *Hal Sparks is absent for two episodes. (Spike vs. Spikette and Chase: The Dream). Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes